deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky VS Slappy
Chucky VS Slappy is a what if Death Battle. Description Psychotic dolls brought to life with dark magic, who, while they die often, always come back for more! Which of these kings of the kill will bring the other to his knees? Will Slappy make a dummy out of the Killer Doll? Or can Chucky show Slappy the true meaning of fear? Interlude Fire: The human soul is a magnificent thing. Even when not in a body, it still seems to live on in another host. Kame: And when some people are up against a wall, they choose to put their immortal souls... into ''children's toys.'' Fire: Like Chucky, the Killer Doll of Child's Play fame... Kame: And Slappy the Dummy, undisputed king of Goosebumps. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Fire: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, personalities, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chucky Slappy the Dummy Fight All was quiet in the Stander house. Except for the murderous doll crawling across the floor. That was kind of loud. "Alright... This'll be easy," muttered Chucky, grabbing an extension cord he found on the floor. "The dad's bedroom is up the stairs, two doors down on the right..." "Hey, slave!" yelled a voice. Chucky whipped around, gripping the cord tightly. "Who's there?" he snapped. "I don't have time for this. I got a mark to take out." Only silence replied. Chucky narrowed his eyes and focused. On a nearby chair sat a ventriloquist's dummy. No. That's impossible... ''he thought. ''Another one of me? The dummy stood up on his chair, bent his legs, and sprang through the air, somersaulting and twisting before landing on the ground in front of Chucky. "That's not yours," Slappy declared, raising his fists. "Put it back where it came from, slave." Chucky grinned. "Outta my way, Howdy. Like I said, I've got a man to kill." "I've got a man to kill," Slappy mocked. "Well, listen here. The 'man' you're trying to kill just happens to be my slave. So I can't let you do that." He shrugged his shoulders, apparently flexing, preparing for anything Chucky could throw at him. "Try me," the killer doll whispered, pulling the cord taut between his hands. "And see how bad you suck to the Chuck." He suddenly swung it over his head and slammed it into the ground near Slappy, the former rolling out of the way just in time. Both murderous toys stared each other down. One doll would leave. One would perish. Prepare for terror! FIGHT! Results Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years